


Missy一进到Tardis里就闻到了浓烈的酒味

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Kudos: 1





	Missy一进到Tardis里就闻到了浓烈的酒味

Missy一进到Tardis里面就闻到了浓烈的酒味。  
“Doctor, 你最近开始了酿酒业务吗？这浓郁的酒香是想让谁醉在你的Tardis里？”Missy深吸了几口气，对这酒香很是喜欢，脸上却还是带着嫌弃。走近操作台发现颜色各异的液体摆满了操作台，酒香就是从这里散发的。Missy随便拿起一瓶抿了一口，整个人都开心得想重生。完全没想过这么多瓶子Doctor是怎么操作Tardis的，也没在意她已经进了Doctor最爱的Tardis，他却这么久还没出现把她赶出去。  
“你什么时候进来的？”Doctor拿着一个装着血红色液体的瓶子从楼梯上走下来，“Tardis竟然让你进来了，啧啧啧。”  
“血红色，这颜色太美了，快让我尝尝。” Missy才不管Doctor愿不愿意，Doctor的酒就是她的。Doctor一个闪身想要躲过Missy的毒爪。  
“这么久不见，身手有长进。不过酒还是我的了。”  
Doctor看了一眼手上的瓶子，已经被换成了装着蓝色液体的，而Missy已经开始享用那瓶血红色的。Doctor摇摇头随她去了，开始思考剩下的酒在哪里。  
在Doctor陷入沉思该去哪里寻找下一瓶酒的时候却发现Missy把他的酒打乱了！Missy这个不在意酒怎么摆只在意好不好喝的人，把Doctor好不容易按照颜色变化以及味道综合排序排列好的酒全打乱了！  
“我已经容忍你喝我的酒，你怎么可以把我的酒打乱！如果这些酒不按照顺序摆放...”  
话还没说完就被Missy打断。  
“不按照顺序摆放能怎么样？My Doctor？是会让Tardis爆炸还是造成时空混乱？”Missy继续品尝着酒，并把酒瓶打乱。  
Doctor也不明白为什么要把瓶子按照顺序摆放，他只是认为应该这样。  
Missy轻笑一声说：“Doctor,你独自旅行太久了，据我分析，你已经无聊到患上了强迫症。”  
Doctor被吓到了，他到处旅行，经历那么多奇妙的事，见过那么多美好的东西，怎么可能患上奇怪的强迫症！一定是Missy为了喝酒编出来的。  
“你独自一人旅行多久了？”Missy晃着手中的酒杯，漫不经心地问道。  
“我没有独自旅行。”Doctor皱了皱眉，心想着自己有同伴，是一个叫Clara的地球女生。只不过最近她总喜欢和自己玩捉迷藏。对了，把酒按顺序摆好就是Clara和他发明的新游戏，如果他把酒都摆好就可以去找藏在Tardis里的Clara了。想到这里，Doctor的眉头舒展了许多，甚至出现了笑意。  
“那你的同伴呢？My Doctor？”Missy喝光了酒杯里的最后一口酒，剩下没品尝的酒已经没什么吸引力了。  
Doctor听到了粉笔在黑板上写字的声音，这是他和Clara的交流方式。他转头看向黑板看到Clara写下“Don't tell her”，于是很听话地说Clara在地球上给小朋友上课，才没有和他一起玩捉迷藏这种弱智的游戏。  
Missy看穿了Doctor的小动作，对自己最后一个同类生物变成了这个样子表示惋惜。可她才不要和Doctor一起旅行来拯救他呢，她还有更有趣的事去做。想到这里，Missy觉得现在这个Doctor实在是无趣，准备送他点什么礼物了。Missy是个行动派，想到这里就开始在Tardis操作台上按按钮定时空坐标。  
“喂喂，你在干什么，不要动我的Tardis！”Doctor完全不明白Missy这一次来是做什么，难道只是来串门看看老朋友？  
“送你的礼物，好好享受哟。”说完这句话Missy就打开Tardis的门跳了出去。他们好像已经飞在了空中？真是太有趣了。享受着自由落体的Missy慢慢往自己手腕上的时空跳跃器输入着坐标，在离地只剩下几十米时消失，去了有趣的地方。幸好这里人烟稀少，不然又是一个大新闻。  
在Tardis里面的Doctor完全不在意Missy就这么跳出去，毕竟他曾经也因为好玩而在Tardis下面挂着玩了一会儿。他想让Tardis停下来却发现Tardis完全不受控制。  
“My girl，你应该只听我的。”Doctor无奈地说了一句任由Tardis带他去这个Missy设定好的地方。  
Tardis刚一停稳Doctor就打开门走了出去，心里还隐隐有点小期待。还没反应过来这是哪里的他就被一个黑皮肤头发卷卷的女孩子叫住，非要让他看看奇怪的胡椒罐。当Doctor明白是什么东西的时候抓着她的手就开始跑，见到一个转角就躲了过去。  
“他们到底是什么？”  
“Daleks。现在闭嘴。”  
“他们为什么一直说exterminate？”  
“他们想消灭你。”  
“那为什么不说kill？kill不是更快吗？”  
“哦！你不会想让他们说的更快的。我说过了，闭嘴。”

“Doctor，喜欢我送的礼物吗？”Missy看了看天空中飞过的一个蓝盒子，心里想着什么时候再去拜访一下这位眉毛突出的Doctor。真是有趣呐。


End file.
